The invention refers to a supporting leg for vehicles transporting exchangeable containers to deposit the exchangeable container onto a horizontal base.
Exchangeable containers are usually transported by lorries or their trailers. The procedure in this respect is that the lorry takes up the exchangeable container together with the load and transports it to the desired location. There the exchangeable container is deposited and the vehicle can take on further loads. For the period, in which deposition occurs, it is required that the exchangeable container transfers the load resulting from the container and the respective goods through supporting legs onto the base. Usually the exchangeable containers comprise four supporting legs, wherein constructions with supporting legs pivotal around horizontal axes are known. (DE 196 07 945 A1).